Hungry like a Wolf
by Aaaammber
Summary: Tyler finds out he's a werewolf, and to make matters worse, he founds out that he has a half brother, who is also a werewolf. Klaus and his siblings move down, in hopes to have a prober 'family' but Klaus is not excited about it at all. Not only our the boys at each others throat's both men fight for Caroline's affections. Will she go for bad boy Nik? Or the small town boy Tyler?


**- What happens when Tyler finds out he's a werewolf, and to make matters worse, he founds out that he has a half brother, who is also a werewolf.**

**Klaus and his siblings move down, in hopes to have a prober 'family'. But what's Caroline to do, when both men catch her eye? Will she go for bad boy Nik? Or the small town boy Tyler?**

* * *

**Hungry like a wolf.**

**1-,**

Caroline and Tyler were running threw the woods, laughing their heads off. They were soaking wet threw, from the heavy rain pouring down on them.

Once they were safe and sound inside Tyler's bed room, from the horrid rain. Caroline grabbed the towel from Tyler's hands.

A soft giggle escaped her little lips, "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." she said using the towel to dry her hair.

Tyler smiled at this, secretly he has a huge and I mean huge crush on Caroline. He watched her smiling back at him, _god she has such such lips, I wonder how they would feel against my __di__-_

"Tyler? Hello..you in there?" giggled Caroline she sat down next to him on the bed, placing the towel down in his lap.

"Yeah..er sorry..I was..thinking." he stuttered out, _yeah thinking..dirty dirty thoughts._

Caroline laughed a small smile playing on the ends of her lips. "So,..how are things?" she asked slightly shy, turning her eyes down to the ground.

"How do you mean?" he was confused. _What things?_

"Oh you know, you being a werewolf and all." she fake laughed out. Tyler sighed then placed his hand on her shoulder, her eyes shot up straight into his.

"Everything will be fine." he said trying to comfort her. But it failed.

"Tyler, how can it be? I mean it's a full moon in a week's time, this is going to be you're first time..turning..turning into..a.." she paused to take a deep breath.

"A werewolf." he said for her, she just looked at him nodding her head. She had never said it out loud before. It scared it, the thought of someone being something other than human.

**.**

"_This is Mystic Falls..nothing bad happens here." _Oh how Caroline remembered saying them words, more than once.

But when she found Tyler crying his eyes out, nearly scratching them out too.

Caroline froze when he told her, everything. Only her and his family knew, about this.

You see it runs in the family, only the Lockwood's were werewolf's. And Tyler only trusted Caroline, he didn't know how she would react when he told her.

He was thankful she didn't totally freak out, well she did but she soon calm down. He made her promise to not tell a soul.

And she didn't, she kept her promise. They promised each other, they would be there for each other, and never lie to each other.

And they haven't broken that promise, since that day he told her about him.

**.**

"So when is you're new brother coming?" Caroline asked changing the subject. She hadn't noticed how close he was sitting next to her.

"Just before the full moon, I think." he mumbled with a sad frown. "Are you not excited to meet him?" she asked.

"He's only my half brother, we only share a father. And you know what my father did to my mother, I couldn't give two fucks about this Klaus guy." Tyler grumbled frustrated.

Caroline frowned, then she put her hand on top of his, and then rubbed her thumb against his skin. _God Caroline, you don't know how good that feels._

"Tyler, give the guy a chance, and hey you never know you may end up liking him." Caroline said with a wink.

Tyler chuckled then shook his head, "I doubt it Care." he said. Caroline sighed then removed her hand, "Just give him a chance, for me." she pleaded.

Tyler rubbed at his forehead, before sighing deeply. "Fine, but only for you!" he said losing the battle.

"Good." she said grinning, "I better go it's late, I'll see you at school." she said kissing his cheek. _Like every night._

And like the bitch Tyler was, he blushed. _Every freaking time._

**.**

"I still can't believe you told her," Klaus sighed pouring more vodka down his throat. Elijah scoffed, "I'm doing this for **you**, for Rebecca and Kol." he said trying to take the vodka from him.

But failed miserably Klaus growled loud, before throwing more down his throat. Narrowing his eyes at Elijah as if to say, _don't even bother!_

"Well isn't that just nice, you being the best brother any guy could ask for, won't you get jealous seeing me and Tyler being best buddies?" Klaus said using his teasing tone.

Elijah just rolled his eyes at his stupid comment, knowing Klaus was just in his drunk mood. _He __always seems to be in his drunk mood._

"We're leaving night wither you like it, or not!" Elijah said seriously. Klaus let out a loud groaned, "God you're just a bore." Klaus grumbled.

"And you're drunk." he stated. Klaus chuckled darkly, "What you going do? Sober me up?" he was teasing him again.

"Yeah maybe I will." Elijah said getting annoyed. "Awh, but then I won't be able to show my true self, to that special _Tyler_ boy" he spat Tyler's name out.

"And his bastard _family._" he growled it out, Elijah could tell Klaus wasn't taking this news, well at all.

"Niklaus, you need to man up! You may even like this guy, just give him a chance." Elijah said sounding like a strict father.

"Why should I?" Klaus shouted standing up and getting into Elijah's face. Elijah stood there not backing down, "For me, do it for me." that was all Elijah said before giving him one last look, then walking out the door. _Like a boss!_

Klaus screamed out loud, then threw his vodka bottle against the wall, listening as it smashed into tiny pieces.

Elijah and Rebecca had finished packing up, and Kol helped Elijah put the boxes into the Jeep. Klaus didn't even offer to help them he just threw his cigar on the floor, then stormed into the car.

The three of them looked at one another, giving a knowing look. "This is going to be a long drive." whined Rebecca.

**.**

Caroline waited and waited for Tyler to turn up at school the every next day, but he never showed. Caroline worry grew and grew the more she didn't see him.

Days went by, and by like a lost bird. Caroline phoned and text him, all the time. The fact that he wouldn't reply to one text message, pissed her off.

_Has something happened to him?_

Caroline was fed up one day, and decided to go over to his house, and demand him to talk to her.

_How dare he ignore me!_ She thought to herself as she pulled in his drive way.

Slamming her car door shut behind her, she was a woman on a mission. She marched up to the door grabbing hold of her purse.

Caroline raised her hand up to the door banging loudly, once or twice. She tapped her foot on the floor, waiting at least five minutes before banging even louder on the door.

Nearly kicking it down. "Tyler! Come out where ever you are!" she shouted.

Then as if magic, the door open. "Well, hello there love." a very very handsome man said with a huge devils smirk.

_Dear god, help me!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- So what did you think of this? I know I know I can't help myself, I'm even thinking of doing another story, and yes i know this is short, but they will be longer. I don't want to give too much away straight away ;).**

**So pretty please leave a review, & follow. Otherwise they won't be another update.**

**-Ambi x.**


End file.
